


Black Eyes Surprise

by PeacefulNights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley (Supernatural) Just Wants To Be Loved, Crowley and Dean are besties, F/M, Friendship, Good Crowley (Supernatural), Humor, One Shot, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Season/Series 12, demon reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulNights/pseuds/PeacefulNights
Summary: You’ve been Crowley’s right hand in Hell for a very long time and you both consider each other as not-exactly-friends-but-more-than-just-colleagues. You’ve been a bit out of the loop from everything happening on earth though so you have never had the pleasure of knowing about the Winchesters. Now, Crowley is letting you back on earth and he has a job for you.





	Black Eyes Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short Dean X Reader idea I got from this prompt:
> 
> She pulled the knife out of her chest and smiled.  
> "Was that supposed to hurt?"
> 
> So yeah. Also, this will also have a little bit of Crowley and Dean bromance.

The music coming from the bar in front of you was so loud you could hear it from a mile away. Lights were flashing and making everyone within the city know that there was some serious partying going down in the building. You grimaced at the sight, not a fan of loud music or large crowds.

You hear a man walking up from behind you and you roll your eyes. “You didn’t have to come and check on me, Crowley,” you turned and glared at the King of Hell. “I’ll get the job done. This isn’t my first time.”

The demon sighed. “Yes, well,” he made his way to stand beside you, causing you to turn back around as you both stared at the bar. “This job is a bit different, Darling.”

This caused you to huff in annoyance. “So? What do you want me to do then?”

A smirk slowly crept its way onto Crowley’s face. “The target is my best friend and I --”

You snorted, causing him to glare at you due to your interruption. “I’m sorry, but,” you let out another bark of laughter. “Friend? Since when did the King of Hell have friends? Does he even know you consider him your friend?” You put your hands on your hips and raise an eyebrow at him. “Is this a one-sided relationship?”

“Oh, knock it off Y/N!” Crowley snapped causing you to give off a slight chuckle. You always loved messing with him. “My friend is currently ... “ he paused, looking for the right words. “Upset with me. He won’t talk to me or even listen to my voicemails. He doesn’t even reply to the emoticons I send him!” He sighed, trying to calm down from his built up frustration. “I just need you to go in there and talk him up, Y/N. Don’t let him know that you’re a demon or that you work for me. Wait until you’re both outside.”

“Easy enough,” you replied in a boring tone, shrugging. “I mean, if he’s a friend of yours there must be something wrong with him. What is he? A monster? Stupid? Ugly?”

Crowley gave a thoughtful look as if he was considering your questions. “Stupid, a bit. Not exactly a monster, though. He’s completely human, at least.” He turned and gave you a smile. “Definitely not ugly. He’s possibly one of the most handsome men I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

Shaking your head in amusement, you smiled at him. “Well, that’s all fine and dandy but how will I know what he looks like?”

His smile was smug as he reached into his coat and pulled out a picture. “Here you go.”

You looked at him suspiciously as you snatched the photo from his hand. Looking at the photo, you couldn’t contain your laughter. “What the -- ?” You broke off into more laughter. “Crowley! What were you doing? Why are you both in those ridiculous hats? And why is he so freaking hot?”

The King of Hell grimaced at her onslaught of questions. “Yes, yes, I know that he is, as you say, ‘hot’. And about the hats, don’t judge us, or at least not me. The hats and photo was his idea.”

Still grinning and with tears of laughter lingering in your eyes you asked, “Who exactly is this guy, boss?”

Grinning, Crowley gestured towards the bar, “You’re about to find out, Darling.”

You frowned at the door, extremely unwilling to go inside. Turning around, you were about to ask your fellow demon something only to find that he was no longer there. Scowling, you huffed in frustration and shoved the photo into your pocket before making your way to the door.

You instantly regretted it.

As soon as you opened the door, the loud music with the mix of all the people nearly caused you to go deaf. Grimacing, you tried to push your way through the crowd, trying desperately to catch sight of the man you were searching for. After about thirty minutes of searching through the crowd, you were about to give up. “Maybe Crowley got the wrong bar. Or maybe he just already left.”

You let your eyes slide over the crowd once more before finally resting on the bar. And there he was. You knew it instantly. Just by looking at that one photo you had you could immediately recognize his scruffy stubble, his sharp jaw, his perfect hair, and his perfectly sculpted body. The only issue? Man, was this guy wearing a lot of flannel.

He seemed to be lost in thought as he tapped his empty glass on the bar. The bartender came up and looked to be asking the man if he wanted some more. This made him jump slightly, shaking him out of his thoughts before replying. The barman nodded and took his glass.

“Excuse me?” A rude, snobbish voice from behind you made you jump. Turning around, you glared at the platinum blonde in four-inch pumps and wearing a dress that hugged her curves, came down to her mid-thigh, and showed way too much cleavage. 

“Can I help you?” You asked in a strained, polite tone. 

The woman huffed and flipped her hair. “Yeah. You could help me by getting off the dance floor. People are trying to have fun over here and you're just standing there staring at a guy at the bar like some stalker! Move please!” She flipped her hair once more before spinning around, soon disappearing into the crowd once more. You gaped after her incredulously as you internally fumed at the woman.

Now miffed, you turned back to the man who was now holding a full glass of what seemed to be whiskey. You quickly looked down at your outfit. You were wearing a white, button-down blouse with black leggings and black flats. Sighing, you reached up and unbuttoned your top three buttons to try and show off your own cleavage in hopes that it will help you get him outside. 

You started to walk over, grabbing a martini from a waiter passing by and put up the act of being a bit tipsy. You put a goofy smile on your face and let out a few obnoxious giggles to help get into character. 

Stumbling over, you sat down on the stool beside the intriguing man. You sat patiently, smiling drunkenly as you observed his handsome features until he finally realized you were there. He raised an eyebrow as he sat his drink down and let his eyes wander down your body before resting them back onto your e/c eyes.

Raising a hand for him to shake, you introduced yourself. “Hey, handsome!” You grinned excitedly as he shook your hand. “The name’s Y/N! How ‘bout you?”

The man shifted in his seat before replying. “Dean. My name’s Dean Winchester.”

You smiled. Even his name was intriguing. “So, Dean,” you let your hand trail down his arm as he shivered under the touch. “What do you do for a living?”

His mind seemed to go blank as he finally tore his eyes off of you and back to his drink. “Uh … Well … I …” He stopped his stuttering and cleared his throat, taking a quick drink of his whiskey. “I work in Insurance! It’s, uh, a pretty boring job but it pays alright I suppose.” He stopped talking as a blush started to creep it’s way up his neck. You smiled at this and rested your elbow on the bar, your head resting upon your fist. 

“Hmm, that sounds interesting.” This only seemed to cause him to blush harder and it was quite obvious that he was internally scolding himself.

Leaning closer, you talked into his ear. “How about we get out of here, Dean?” Your hand made its way to the front of his shirt where you began to tease at his top button. “You and me? Get away from the noise?”

Dean let out a strangled moan at your closeness and quickly swallowed the rest of his alcohol. He spluttered as the strong beverage slid down his throat but he was finally able to nod in your direction. You grabbed a handful of his shirt and began to tug him away. He pulled back slightly so he could pay for his drinks but then followed you willingly.

Stumbling, you both made your way out the back and into the alley. You weren’t entirely sure what you should next but seeing that slightly dazed look on Dean’s face made you want nothing more than for this to be real and not just a job. Before you knew it, it was as if your body wasn’t in control anymore. You pushed him against the wall of the dark alley and shoved your lips onto his.

Now, it’s been a long time since you’ve done anything remotely like this, and especially to someone that you just met, but you had to admit that the kiss was amazing. He was seriously a really good kisser. It seemed as if he had a lot of experience. A lot of good experience.

While you were lost in thought, Dean was able to take control and spin the both of you around to where it was now you pressed against the wall and Dean was pressing his lips forcefully against yours. Your hands found their way into his hair and his into yours. Neither of you was willing to let you go but you both had to breathe - well, Dean had to.

As you were both panting for breath, you looked into each other's eyes in a daze that neither wanted broken - that was until Dean let out a shout in surprise and stumbled back in shock. You looked at him in confusion until you realized, that in the heat of the moment, your eyes had turned black proving to him that you were actually a demon.

You went to explain yourself but instead found yourself being impaled with a knife. You couldn’t help but laugh at his failed attempt at killing you. You pulled the knife out of your chest and gave him a smug smile. “Was that supposed to hurt?” You asked innocently.

He cursed and scolded himself as he started to back away from you some more. “The one day I forget the demon knife at home!”

Rolling your eyes, you sighed at the fact that your moment was over, but you knew it was a moment you weren’t going to forget anytime soon. “Okay, yeah, I’m a demon,” you admitted. Your eyes briefly flashing black before turning back to your bright e/c ones. “I was sent to retrieve you for Crowley. Ya know, your bestie?”

You stood patiently as he gawked at you and tried to process the situation. He finally seemed to understand and began shaking his head frantically. “Crowley is not my bestie!” He shouted. “I hate him! He’s the King of Hell! I’ve never been his best friend!” 

“Not true, Dean.” The voice from behind him made Dean nearly jump out of his skin. 

“Crowley!” He barked. “Quit doing that!”

“My apologies, Squirrel,” the demon replied in a sarcastic matter. He turned towards you. “Good work, Y/N. Wasn’t really expecting -” he waved his hand lazily in the air trying to find the right words. “- That, but whatever. What’s done is done.”

You blushed slightly at the thought of your boss watching you make-out with a guy. That was embarrassing.

Dean scowled at Crowley and folded his arms across his chest. “What do you want?” Crowley frowned at this question and looked at Dean as if the answer was obvious. “It’s simple, Squirrel! You weren’t talking to me and this was the only thing I could think of to get my best friend back again.”

“Oh really?” He mused. “Having one of your demon employees come down and make-out with me a dark alley was the only thing you could think of, huh?”

Crowley shrugged. “Well, her job was to just seduce you into coming outside. She was the one that wanted to kiss you and such. Besides, who cares about the details, right?”

The Winchester rolled his eyes, and turned around, beginning to make his way out of the alley and back onto the street. “I am not putting up with this right now, Crowley.”

The King of Hell’s face flushed red in frustration as he watched Dean walk away. “You can walk away all you want to, Winchester!” He called. “But no matter what, you will be mine once more!” This time he flushed in embarrassment. “Oh! Wait! That came out wrong! I meant you would be my friend once more! Dean! Come back!”

Before Dean disappeared from sight he flipped Crowley off without looking back or saying a word.

Crowley rubbed the back of his neck, appalled by the words that just came out of his mouth. He turned towards you. “That sounded a bit gay of me, don’t you think, Y/N?”

You were too distracted to reply as you stared at the spot where you last saw Dean and smiled. Not exactly knowing why you hoped to see the man again. Real soon.


End file.
